mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia
thumb|right|300px My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia (ang. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) — to amerykańsko - kanadyjska produkcja, z serii Mój mały kucyk stworzona przez Lauren Faust (twórczyni Atomówek i Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Pani Foster) produkowana od 2010 roku przez Studio B Productions (1. sezon oraz pierwsze 2 odcinki sezonu 2.), później przemianowanego na DHX Media (od 3. odcinka 2. sezonu do teraz) oraz Hasbro Studios. Historia Animatorka Lauren Faust została wybrana przez Hasbro na producenta ich nowego serialu. Faust pogłębia osobowości postaci, bardziej urozmaica fabułę oraz koncentruje się na temacie problemów jakie mogą powstać w kontaktach między przyjaciółmi. Przed zakończeniem emisji pierwszej serii, Lauren Faust ogłosiła swoje zejście z stanowiska producenta wykonawczego, pozycję objął Jayson Thiessen, wcześniejszy główny reżyser. Serial został wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 10 października 2010 roku na kanale The Hub w USA. W Polsce emisja na kanale MiniMini wersji z polskim dubbingiem rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. Pomimo grupy docelowej małych dziewczynek oraz ich rodziców, kreskówka stała się fenomenem internetowym zbierając fanów wśród osób pomiędzy 15 a 29 rokiem życia. Wraz z rozszerzaniem się społeczności pojawiły się strony internetowe poświęcone tylko wiadomościom i twórczości fanowskiej dotyczącymi kreskówki, takie jak Equestria Daily i For Glorious Equestria oraz imageboard adresowany do fanów serialu jak Ponychan. Fani MLP nazywani są Bronies, od połączenia słów "brothers" i "ponies". Dla żeńskich fanek serialu wymyślono skrót "pegasis", jednak kobiety również używają na siebie określenia "brony". Fenomen został szybko zauważony i pozytywnie odebrany przez twórców animacji. W odcinkach stworzonych po uformowaniu się społeczności fanów wielokrotnie pojawiają się elementy stworzone przez fanów. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest trzecioplanowa postać Derpy - szarego pegaza, płci żeńskiej stojącej w tle jednej ze scen pierwszego odcinka. Została ona zauważona przez fanów z powodu błędu animacyjnego, który spowodował, że jej oczy wyglądają na zezowate przez co stała się bohaterką licznych opowiadań oraz grafik. Fabuła serialu W pierwszym odcinku poznajemy główną bohaterkę serialu Twilight Sparkle. Jest ona jednorożcem, młodą studentką magii uczącą się pod okiem samej Księżniczki Celestii, która panuje nad całą Equestrią. Twilight w wypełnianiu obowiązków pomaga jej mały smok, asystent Spike. Twilight nie przywiązuje w ogóle wagi do przyjaźni, więc księżniczka wysyła bohaterkę do miasteczka Ponyville, gdzie ma znaleźć przyjaciół, a co za tym idzie, zagłębić się w tajniki jej magii. Młoda uczennica ma raz w tygodniu (jeden odcinek) przesyłać księżniczce raport o tym czego się nauczyła o przyjaźni. Natomiast w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" księżniczka Celestia powiedziała, żeby cała szóstka pisała do niej listy, jeśli się czegoś nauczą o przyjaźni. Postacie W całej fabule serialu pojawiają się przeróżne postacie: Główni bohaterowie thumb|right|Główna szóstka, czyli tzn. mane 6, w odcinku "[[Niezapomniany wieczór]] *'Twilight Sparkle' — główna bohaterka serialu, jednorożec, aż do odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie", w którym stała się alikornem. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Rarity' — jednorożec, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Prowadzi Butik Karuzela w Ponyville, jest tam projektantką mody i krawcową. Reprezentuje Klejnot Szczodrości. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Fluttershy' — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Opiekuje się zwierzętami. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Rainbow Dash' — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Dba o pogodę nad Ponyville. Reprezentuje Klejnot Lojalności. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Pinkie Pie' — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Mieszka i pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, pomagając Państwu Cake w produkcji wyrobów cukierniczych i opiekuje się ich dziećmi. Reprezentuje Klejnot Śmiechu. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Applejack' — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Mieszka oraz pracuje na farmie Sweet Apple. Reprezentuje Klejnot Uczciwości. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. Postacie epizodyczne thumb|right|Po lewej - Księżniczka Celestia, na przeciw jej stoi Księżniczka Luna *'Księżniczka Celestia' — alikorn, współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii. Mieszka i urzęduje w stolicy tej krainy, Canterlocie. Władczyni dnia. Starsza siostra Księżniczki Luny. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Księżniczka Luna' — alikorn, początkowo przedstawiona jako antagonistka w serialu, współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii, młodsza siostra Księżniczki Celestii. Władczyni nocy. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. Znaczkowa Liga thumb|right|Z odcinka "[[Zgniłe Jabłko]] *'Apple Bloom'— Ziemski kucyk, który uczęszcza do szkoły w Ponyville. Jest młodszą siostrą Big Macintosh'a i Applejack oraz wnuczką Babci Smith. Wraz ze Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo założyły Znaczkową Ligę. *'Scootaloo' — pegaz, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi. Przyjaciółka Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Babs Seed. *'Sweetie Belle' — jednorożec, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi, młodsza siostra Rarity. Ma trzy przyjaciółki: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Babs Seed. *'Babs Seed' — ziemski kucyk w szkolnym wieku, pochodzący z Manehattanu. Kuzynka Apple Bloom, Applejack i Big Maca. Główni antagoniści thumb|right|Księżycowa Wiedźma pierwszy raz w odcinku "[[Przyjaźń to Magia".]] *'Księżycowa Wiedźma' — jest złą inkarnacją księżniczki Luny. Została ona pokonana przez szóstkę głównych bohaterek przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii i powróciła do dawnej postaci. *'Discord' — draconequus, duch niezgody, Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, gdzie jest głównym antagonistą, lecz w odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy zostaje nawrócony na dobrą drogę. *'Królowa Chrysalis' — królowa podmieńców, antagonistka. Pojawia się w odcinkach Ślub w Canterlocie Część 1 i Część 2, gdzie zajmuje miejsce Księżniczki Cadance, by karmić się miłością Shining Armora. thumb|right|Król Sombra w większości odcinka wystąpił jako cień *'Król Sombra' — jednorożec, który pojawił się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu trzeciego, "Kryształowe Królestwo". Dawny władca i tyran Kryształowego Królestwa gnębiący jego mieszkańców swoimi despotycznymi rządami. *'Lord Tirek' — centaur, pojawiający się w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach czwartego sezonu. Więzień Tartarosu, jednak uciekł, chcąc wykraść magię kucyków z Equestrii, jednak został pokonany i ponownie wtrącony do swojego więzienia. Antagoniści poboczni *'Gilda' — samica gryfa, daleka przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash z Obozu Lotnych. *'Trixie Lulamoon '(także Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie) — jednorożec, uważająca się za najbardziej uzdolnionego magicznie kucyka w Equestrii. *'Psy na Diamenty' — stworzenia pracujące w kopalniach klejnotów. Pojawiają się w odcinku Kucyki i psy, w którym porywają Rarity, by ta pomogła im w wydobyciu klejnotów. *'Bracia Flim Flam' — jednorożce, dwaj bracia, którzy zajmują się wytwarzaniem jabłkowego soku. Pojawiają się w odcinku Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 i Wiara czyni cuda. W tych odcinkach są również antagonistami. *'Garble' — smok. Mieszka w nieznanym lesie koło terenu wulkanicznego. *'Suri Polomare' - ziemski kucyk, dawna znajoma Rarity. Antagonistka z odcinka "Rarity podbija Manehattan". *'Ahuizotl' - postać pojawiająca się w odcinkach Czytaj i Płacz oraz Samodzielna Dzielna Do. '' Ważne postacie epizodyczne *'Big Macintosh' — ziemski kucyk, mieszkający i pracujący na farmie Sweet Apple wraz z dwiema siostrami (Apple Bloom i Applejack) oraz Babcią Smith. *'Diamond Tiara' — ziemski kucyk, uczennica, córka biznesmena Filthy Richiego. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Silver Spoon. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". Razem z Silver Spoon uczęszcza do tej samej klasy co Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, z których często się naśmiewają. Można powiedzieć, że jest antagonistką. *'Wonderbolts' — to najsłynniejsza grupa akrobatów w całej Equestrii, składająca się tylko i wyłącznie z najlepiej latających pegazów. *'Książę Blueblood' — jednorożec, szlachcic. Jest siostrzeńcem Celestii i Luny. Księżniczka Cadance w towarzystwie męża Shining Armor'a oraz Twilight|thumb|right *'Shining Armor' — jednorożec, Kapitan Królewskiej Straży Canterlotu. Starszy brat Twilight Sparkle, mąż Księżniczki Cadance. *'Księżniczka Cadance''' [także Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza] — alikorn, żona Kapitana Straży Królewskiej w Canterlocie, Shining Armora, siostrzenica Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny i bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. *'Pani Burmistrz '— ziemski kucyk, postać drugoplanowa. Burmistrzyni Ponyville. *'Cheerilee' — ziemski kucyk, nauczycielka w szkole w Ponyville. Uczy m.in. klasę, do której uczęszczają członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi. *'Zecora' — zebra, zielarka, szamanka. Mieszka w środku Lasu Everfree. *'Rodzina Apple' — wielka rodzina Applejack, występująca głównie w odcinkach poświęconych zjazdom lub innym imprezom Apple. Zamieszkują całą Equestrię. *'Pan i Pani Cake' — małżeństwo, prowadzące Cukrowy Kącik w Ponyville. Rodzice Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake, zatrudnili Pinkie Pie na ich opiekunkę. Odcinki Sezon 1 Pierwszy sezon serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia składa się z 26 odcinków, trwających od 20 do 23 minut. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Przyjaźń to Magia", natomiast ostatnim "Niezapomniany wieczór". Sezon 2 Sezon 2 również składał się z 26 odcinków. Odcinek rozpoczynający sezon 2 to "Powrót do Harmonii", a kończący "Ślub w Canterlocie". * Odcinki sezonu 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 3 miał tylko 13 odcinków. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Kryształowe Królestwo", a kończącym "Sposób na zaklęcie". W tym sezonie doszło do pewnej ważnej zmiany w fabule, otóż Twilight Sparkle została księżniczką. * Odcinki sezonu 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 4 składał się z 26 odcinków, tak jak sezon 1 i 2. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", a ostatnim "Królestwo Twilight". *Odcinki sezonu 4 Sezon 5 Ten sezon będzie się składał z 26 odcinków. Więcej o nim nic nie wiemy, jednak na pewno się pojawi. W innych językach My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia jest przetłumaczona na wiele języków świata. Najbardziej znana jest oczywiście wersja angielskojęzyczna, czyli oryginał. Można jednak MLP spotkać w językach takich jak: *Arabski — ماي ليتل بوني (transkr. Maj Litl Buni) *Chiński — 彩虹小馬 (transkr. Cǎihóng xiǎo mǎ) *Czeski — Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické *Duński — My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi — Nie mylić z norweskim! *Estoński — My Little Pony: Sõprus on imepärane *Fiński — My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa *Francuski (Francja i Belgia) — '' My Little Pony: Les amies, c'est Magique'' *Francuski (Kanada) — My Little Pony: La Magie de L'amitié *Grecki — '' My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι Μαγική'' (translit. E philia einai Magike) *Hiszpański (Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania) — My Little Pony : La Magia de la Amistad. Wersje latynoamerykańska i hiszpańska dzielą ten sam tytuł, ale inni aktorzy podkładają głos. *Holenderski — My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend *Japoński — My Little Ponyトモダチ は 魔法 (transkr. Tomodachi wa mahō) *Niemiecki — My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie *Norweski — My Little Pony : Vennskap er ren magowie - nie mylić z duńskim! *Polski — My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia *Portugalski (Brazylia i Portugalia) — My Little Pony : A Amizade é Magica . Wersje Brazylii i Portugalii dzielą ten sam tytuł, ale dubbingują zupełnie inni aktorzy. *Rosyjski — Дружба — это чудо (transkr. Drużba - eto czudo) (oryginalnie'' Мои маленькие пони Дружба - это чудо'', transkr. Moi maleńkije poni Drużba — eto czudo) *Rumuński — Micul meu ponei : Prietenia este Magica *Serbski — Moj mali poni : Prijateljstvo je čarolija *Słowacki — My Little Pony : Priateľstvo je magické *Węgierski — Én Kicsi Pónim- Varázslatos Barátság *Włoski — '' My Little Pony- L' amicizia è magica'' *Szwedzki — My Little Pony : Vänskap är magisk *Turecki — My Little Pony : Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir *Ukraiński — Дружба - це диво (transkr. Drużba — ce dywo) W większości przypadków angielskie imiona bohaterów zostały zachowane. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Hasbro ogłosiło w New York Toy Fair 2013 Investor Event that a My Little Pony direct, że powstanie film o tematyce My Little Pony. Informacja ta została ogłoszona w maju 2013 roku. Kinowa premiera filmu odbyła się 16 czerwca. Natomiast na DVD 6 sierpnia. Premiera telewizyjna filmu miała miejsce 1 września. Polska premiera filmu odbyła się 14 września, natomiast wydanie filmu na DVD w Polsce miało miejsce 8 listopada 2013 roku. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, zajrzyj na Wikię poświęconą Equestria Girls! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Kontynuacja filmu ogłoszona na przełomie 2013 i 2014 roku, ma się w nim pojawić 12 piosenek. Film ma mieć premierę w tym roku.Tweet Daniela Ingrama Aluzje Często w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia pojawiają się nam znane już momenty, które widzieliśmy przykładowo w jakimś innym filmie lub bajce. Wszystko spisujemy na jedną listę. *Lista aluzji Błędy W każdej kreskówce zdarzają się błędy animatorów. Podobnie jest w My Little Pony. *Błędy w animacji Materiały promocyjne Grupowy materiał promocyjny.png Bridlemaids - Materiał promocyjny.jpg Ślub w Canterlocie - Materiał promocyjny.jpg Miejsca akcji Wielką krainą, w której dzieje się cała akcja to Equestria. Wedle opowieści została założona decyzją trzech kucyków: Dowódcy Hurricane (Przywódczyni Pegazów), księżniczki Platinum (przywódczyni jednorożców) i kanclerz Puddinghead (przywódczyni ziemskich kucyków), dzięki czemu 3 plemiona kucyków zostały zjednoczone. Najważniejsze miejsca: *Ponyville - jest głównym miejscem akcji serialu. *Canterlot - jest domem i królewskim pałacem Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. *Cloudsdale - miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. *Las Everfree - znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. *Kryształowe Imperium - zostało przedstawione w trzecim sezonie. Rządził nim zły Król Sombra, jednak teraz jest pod kontrolą Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. *'Appleloosa' - jest miastem zbudowanym przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. *'Manehattan' - jest dużym miastem, w którym mieszkają ciotka i wujek Applejack, Pomarańczowa Para oraz Babs Seed. *'Fillydelphia' - O Fillydelphi wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. Zobacz także *Wiki poświęconej fandomowi kucyków z serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, *Fanowska MLP en: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic de:My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie es:My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad it:My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica ru:My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо ru:My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk pt:My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica Kategoria:Serial